Liquid crystal display devices (LCDs) have been widely applied due to their advantages such as low power consumption and good display effect. A liquid crystal display device includes an array substrate and a color filter substrate arranged opposite to each other with liquid crystal disposed therebetween.
Since liquid crystal does not emit light by itself, a light source is required in a liquid crystal display device to display images. Depending on the type of the light source adopted, liquid crystal display devices may be classified into transmission type liquid crystal display devices, reflection type liquid crystal display devices, and transflecting type liquid crystal display devices.
Transflecting type liquid crystal devices have advantages of both transmission type liquid crystal display devices and reflection type liquid crystal display devices. However, transflecting type liquid crystal devices in the state of art have complex structures and manufacturing process.